Motor vehicles with rollover prevention devices are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, an early U.S. Patent of Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,809 that issued in 1938 discloses a Balancer to prevent tilting of a motor vehicle when speeding around curves. As disclosed, the system uses a pendulum to prevent tilting by operating a control valve to adjust fluid supports.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,853 of Jephcott discloses a vehicle body tilting mechanism or system that is responsive to lateral acceleration of the vehicle and to steering movements. The mechanism includes a tilt actuator means and a tilt control means governed by a gravity-sensitive device and a device responsive to steering movement. The system maintains the vehicle body substantially in line with the resultant vector of gravity and centripetal acceleration while cornering. The steering input accelerates the response of the mechanism to changes of direction of the vehicle.
Finally, a U.S. Patent of Madler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,101 discloses a modular rough terrain vehicle. As disclosed the vehicle includes an elongated main frame for supporting a self-contained v-haul body, first and second forwardly-extending frame arms located on opposite sides of the main frame. Third and fourth rearwardly-extending frame arms located on opposite sides of the main frame with each arm having a wheel mounted thereon. Also included are first and second cross members pivotably connected to the arms and configured to enable the main frame and the frame arms to pivot about a lengthwise axis of the main frame. First and second length-adjustable members operatively connected to the first frame arm and the third frame arm and the second frame arm and the fourth frame arm, respectively. Selective movement of each length-adjustable member causes the associated arm to move up or down and a level detector for producing and applying leveling signals to each of the length-adjustable members to maintain the elongated main frame in a relatively level orientation when the vehicle encounters uneven terrain.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved motor vehicle having an anti-rollover device. There should be a market for such vehicles because they reduce the likelihood of a rollover as a result of attempting a turn at an excessive rate of speed. Such vehicles are now quite popular and are referred to as four wheel off-road devices.